eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Expedition
Expedition refers to both a constructed format and the player-vs-player game mode which uses it. The format features a rotating card pool (its legal cards change over time), limited to the most recent expansion set and campaign, the contents of the current Draft Pack, and the Expedition Archives (select promo and cards from older campaigns). Other than the smaller card pool, the Expedition game mode functions similarly to the Throne game mode. Expedition Format Expedition decks must adhere to Eternal's contructed format rules: * A minimum of 75 cards and a maximum of 150 cards. * At least 1/3 of the cards in the deck, rounded up, are power cards. * At least 1/3 of the cards in the deck, rounded up, are non-power cards. Unlike the Throne format, which allows all collectible cards, the legal card pool for Expedition decks is limited. It includes (including its promo cards), the Promises by Firelight campaign, the current Draft Pack's contents, and a collection of select cards called the Expedition Archives. Use the "Expedition" toggle in the deck selection and creation screens to filter for cards legal in the current format. Card may be further sorted with the , Promises by Firelight, Eternal Draft Pack, and Expedition Archives set filters. A "Make Expedition Copy" button appears on deck selection screens. The feature may be used to convert existing Throne decks to the Expedition format. Cards which aren't legal in Expedition are replaced with similar legal cards using an algorithm. Expedition Archives The current Expedition Archives includes the following cards: :These pre-'' '' promos: * * * * * * * :The cards from the Dead Reckoning and The Trials of Grodov campaigns, except: * * * * Past Expedition Formats Expedition Game Mode The Expedition game mode, like Ranked, is a Versus Battle mode in which you play against other players to increase your rank and gain rewards. Expedition matches are single-game playoffs. Playing Expedition Matches Expedition is accessed under the "Versus Battle" section on the game's home screen. From here, players can select (and edit) their deck and see their current rank progress. Pressing "Play" enters the player into the matchmaking queue. Once an opponent is found, the match begins. After the game, changes to the player's rank and faction progress are displayed, and the winner receives their win reward, before returning to the Expedition deck selection screen. A history of recent games can be found in the Match History screen (Profile → Match History). Selecting a previous match reveals the cards drawn throughout the game, along with the remaining cards in the deck as it ended. Match Rewards The first Ranked, Expedition or Casual win of each day is rewarded with a pack of the most recent set. In addition, each Expedition win is rewarded with chests as follows: Win tracking is reset each day along with the "First Win of the Day" reward. Win tracking and rewards are separate for Ranked, Expedition and Casual modes. Player Ranks Winning or losing games in Expedition mode contributes to a player's position in a tiered ranking system. These ranks, in ascending order, are Bronze, Silver, Gold, Diamond, and Master. Bronze through Diamond are divided into tiers of I, II, and III, I being the highest. Ranking position is tracked in points; each win or loss will add or subtract 10-20 points. Tiers are broken up into 100-point increments, passing that threshold raises the player's rank to the next tier. Losing games will never bring you down in rank (e.g. from Silver to Bronze). Losing can reduce your tier within a rank (e.g. from Silver II to Silver III), but this will not happen within the first three games after moving up a tier. Each player's rank and tier is visible in Expedition matches. Masters Leaderboard After reaching Master, players are placed into a leaderboard where further wins and loses contribute to each player's position within it. The Leaderboards screen (Profile → Chapters) displays the current top 100 players. A toggle lets the player their own position and those of their friends. End of Chapter Rewards and Reset Ranks are tracked throughout each month's Chapter. At the end of the month players receive rewards based on their final rank, of packs (of the current set) and premium cards. Player ranks are reset for next Chapter. Quarterly Championship Points For players who reach Master, the end of each chapter also rewards Quarterly Championship Points (QCP) towards the next Expedition Quarterly Championship. The amount of points is based on final leaderboard position: Organized Play Expedition is a featured format of DWD's organized play program. Expedition and Throne formats are alternately used for the 2020 World Championship season's Eternal Championship Qualifier tournaments. This season also has Quarterly Championships, 2-day invite-only $4,500 tournaments in each calendar quarter for both Expedition and Throne formats. Invites are based on points accrued by top monthly leaderboard positions and in specific events. Card Back An exclusive Expedition-themed card back was awarded for participation in the Expedition Orienteering and Expedition Caravans tournament events. Each player received a basic cardback, and could earn points based on leaderboard standings to upgrade the cardback's appearance up to 6 times. History The Expedition format was announced in June 2019. It was introduced as a replacement for the Casual game mode, with series of different formats which would rotate in regular intervals (of around a month) and could include custom game rules. Its release was delayed slightly to make improvements in response to community feedback from the announcement, including a new "Practice Mode" for Ranked to replace the supplanted Casual mode. Expedition's match rewards were increased to matched Ranked, and DWD designed several format-playable theme decks. The format released into Eternal on July 2, 2019, in its own game mode and queue, and the "Expedition" toggle was added to the deck selection and creation screens. A random Expedition theme deck was given away to each player for free to encourage participation in the format's queue The Expedition Orienteering event took place from August 2–5, 2019 as the first Expedition format leaderboard tournament. In addition to run rewards, it awarded cash prizes to its top 3 finishers and gave the Expedition cardback to all participants. After the event, the Expedition format updated to include the cards from the new Trials of Grodov bundle. The next format rotation was hinted at in the Flame of Xulta set announcement, along with the news of another Expedition event. The Expedition Caravans tournament event took place from September 6–9, awarded $1,000 across its top 5 finishers, and also included the Expedition card back. The Expedition had a substantial update with the full release of Flame of Xulta in October, 2019. It fully replaced its previous legal sets with The Flame of Xulta, the contents of the updated Draft Packs, and a select list of promo cards. The curated Draft packs were expanded to include 785 different cards from the pre-''Flame of Xulta'' expansion sets. A leaderboard sytem (like Ranked's) was added along with the new rotation. At first it was tracked on DWD's website, but was later implemented in the game client. The "Make Expedition Copy" deckbuilding feature was also added, so players could convert their existing decks to the Expedition format, replacing illegal cards using an algorithm. DWD announced that this new Draft Pack–based Expedition format would be featured in its organized play program, and would be used for the first ECQ tournament of the 2020 World Championship season in November 2019. Quarterly Championships were also being introduced for both Expedition and Throne formats. Quarterly Championship Points to qualify for these tournaments started to be tracked in November 2019, with points awarded for October's leaderboard finishes. In November 2019, the Expedition format was updated with the addition of the Dead Reckoning and The Trials of Grodov campaigns (except for a few select cards). With these additions to the format's card pool, new set filters were added to the deckbuilder and collection screens to make finding their cards easier: the Eternal Draft Pack, and the Expedition Archives for the select campaign and promo cards. DWD stated in their announcement for the December 2019 "Draft Pack & Expedition Updates" that they do not plan on removing cards from the Expedition formats until a major set's format reset on its release. They do not wish to make cards in players' Expedition decks illegal partway through a season. This means that any updates to the format will be done through the addition of more cards (to the Draft Pack or Archives) or balance changes. }} Category:Game Modes Category:Formats